


Unrequited

by WildHoneyProse



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Agony, F/M, Foxiyo Week 2020, Hurt No Comfort, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: For Foxiyo Week 2020 - AgonyRiyo Chuchi wasn’t his.She never would be.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad drabble. Poor Fox...
> 
> Agony: torture, trauma, heartbreak

Riyo Chuchi wasn’t his. She never would be. She loved someone else. Belonged to someone else. Fox’s head knew that to be fact, but his heart refused to accept it, and the ensuing war between head and heart was leaving him in agony. 

His sleeping mind would torture him with visions of eyes like the golden sun, soft sky blue skin, and candied lips that he longed to taste. 

His waking mind would taunt him with what-ifs and should-haves. What if he had acted sooner? He should have told her how he felt, kissed her when he’d had the chance. But he had let fear stop him and it had cost him his chance at the only love he’d ever known.

Fox hadn’t meant to fall in love with Riyo, but he had. He loved the way she fought for what she believed in, the way she never passed up a chance to do the right thing. He loved the way she looked him in the eye and called him by his name. The way she smiled and the honey sweetness of her voice. He loved the way she walked and the way her cheeks turned a lovely shade of purple when she was angry or flustered. The way her laugh made his chest feel lighter, and the way she made him want to be a better man. 

He loved her so completely, so all-consumingly that sometimes he felt it would destroy him, or drive him mad. Yet Fox had decided that he would rather drink deeply the bitter poison of that agony than to have never known love at all. So he would patently endure the torture, and quietly let his heart break if only to spend another moment in her presence.

But Riyo Chuchi wasn’t his. She never would be. 


End file.
